godneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Girls
Kids Summery "Pretty Girls" is the first single from Britney's 9th studio album. The song features vocals from rapper Iggy Azalea. The song was written by Amethyst Kelly, Jason Pebworth, George Astasio, Jon Shave, Maegan Cottone, Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Jade Thirlwall. The song was produced by the trio 'The Invisable Men' whom had formerly produced Azalea's singles "Trouble", "Beg For It", "Fancy", and "Work". The group is composed of Jason Pebworth, George Astasio and Jon Shave (Who also have played a part in writing the song). The song will be released to radio and to iTunes on May 4th. Background & Composition On September 9, 2014, during an interview with Extra at The Intimate Britney Spears Collection launch in New York City, Spears revealed she had "very slowly but progressively" started working on a new album. When asked who she would like to collaborate with, Spears said, "I love Katy Perry – I'd love to do something with her. Or Iggy Azalea – that would be cool." On December 14, 2014, Azalea told Kiss 108 backstage at their Jingle Ball show her plans to see Spears's Britney: Piece of Me show at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino in Las Vegas on New Year's Eve so she could finally meet the singer, adding that she had "always wanted to see a Britney Spears show" and that their collaborative song would premiere in 2015, "We have a song, which is going to be her first single, coming out next year. I still haven't really got to have a conversation with her, so I'm hoping New Year's will be the time I can get her in a corner." Asked how the collaboration came about, Azalea added, "She said she would like to work with me in an interview and they reached out. We recorded a few different things and then one of those just ended up being, I think, undeniably great. Hopefully I think everybody will get to hear it at the beginning of next year. I'm super excited for it. I think people are really going to love it and enjoy it. It's a really fun track." It is said that the single was originally to be on Azalea's album, however Britney wanted it for her own album, So Iggy kindly gave it to her. When asked about it, Azalea said “It was such a journey, that song. I got asked and it was her song, and then she didn’t think she would have her album done in time, and then I rewrote parts of it and it became my song, and I tried to make it all mine and keep it. Then she said, ’No, no, I am going to take it, my album is ready,'” Iggy said. “And so I swung it back her way because she’s Britney Spears, you have to do that. She gets whatever she wants.” Music Video The "Pretty Girls" music video is set to be released on May 11th. The music video is directed by Cameron Duddy and co-directed by Iggy Azalea. The video is inspired by the 1988 film "Earth Girls Are Easy" When Iggy was asked about the video she said "I didn’t dance! She wanted me to. Since I was co-directing the video, the way I explained it was, it would be kind of obnoxious for me to direct a video and give myself a dance break as well. Like, “Here’s the video! And I gave myself a dance scene!” I don’t know if it necessarily fits my identity, but I think Britney’s identity is really embedded in being a dancer, and that’s something she really wanted to do as well. So there’s a lot of dancing in the video, but I wouldn’t say it’s necessarily centered around that." Azalea also said "It’s a little bit more complicated than that. You know me, I like having a narrative. So if it was just like, “‘80s!” that would be kind of boring for me. But what Britney made clear to me is that she really wanted to do a video where she got to dress up and play a character. That was really important to her and she liked a lot of the things I’ve done that were inspired by movies and stuff." Live Performances Britney and Iggy will preform the new single on May 17th at the BBMA's (Billboard Music Awards) in Las Vegas, Nevada. The preformance will be the first live preformance of "Pretty Girls" and will be televised live. Track Listings Digital Download # Pretty Girls [[Iggy Azalea]] CD Single # Pretty Girls (Album Version) [[Iggy Azalea]] # Pretty Girls (Instrumental Version) Lyrics All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise (It's Iggy-Iggs!) We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want (Where you at, Brit?) We're just so pretty! Hey, don't you know that it's always the same? From Australia 'round to LA You can betcha', wherever the girls go, boys follow We be keeping them up on their toes They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes Just you watch, they're so predictable Some things don't change... The girls roll up Windows roll down Eyes on us Jaws on the ground Watch them go It's just so funny Like bees to the honey! All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! Tell me Is it true that these men are from Mars? Is that why they be acting bizarre? Every time I walk out of my house it's like, "Hey, baby!" They don't see me rolling my eyes They buzzing around me like flies They got one thing on their minds Some things don't change... The girls roll up Windows roll down Eyes on us Jaws on the ground Watch them go It's just so funny Like bees to the honey! All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! If you ask me, I'm killing them softly I would spend time with you but that'd cost me They pray that Iggy-Iggy give 'em one more chance But busy Iggy wouldn't even give 'em one more glance See, enter in line between the beauty and a beast Slim waist, thick cake, the whole world want a piece Bad girl, good (ooh) would make you lose your mind All of the boys begging Britney, hit 'em one more time Iggs All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! Category:Songs